


hands on

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Other, basically mike jacking off, idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael has a night off and he is gonna use it wisely</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands on

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble i wrote when i was half awake so i apologize if it's silly

Luke, Calum and Ashton almost tripped over each other as they heard news of them having a night off. I managed to convince them with a lame excuse. Something along the lines of being sick or tired. The boys carried on their night, slightly hesitant but not questioning me.

Sliding my room card through the slot, the machine beeped and I opened the door. I dropped my keys onto a table off to the side and shrugged off my jacket, dropping it to the floor along with my shoes I kicked off.

Shuffling to my iHome and clicking through the songs and pressing one I liked the most, the familiar song coursed through the speakers and I bit my lip. Slowly gripping onto my belt and undoing it, taking my time as my fingers grazed the zipper. I tugged it down and sucked in a breath as I massaged my semi. 

“Jesus Christ, Michael.” I murmured, chewing on my lip. I pulled down my jeans, the denim pooling around my ankles, the belt buckle hitting various buttons on the way down. Climbing out of the clothing, I discarded my shirt and slid into bed, the silky duvet cool against my hot skin.

The song continued, the slow bass vibrating it’s way through my veins, making me close my eyes and breathe in.

My fingers danced around my hardening cock, it twitching curiously. I moaned and threw my head back as I rubbed my length, pulling down the fabric as fast as I could and biting my lip again.

My cock slapped up against my belly, pre-cum leaking from it's tip as I wrapped my hand around it. I moved my hand upward, a soft moan bubbled from my lips as my calloused tips grazed the underside of the head. My pale hand weaved its way through my green locks. “Fuck,” I whimpered, breathing in, my hand jerking up faster.  
My mind whirred through all my thoughts, my back arching as I ran my finger over the slit, smearing more of my natural lubrication over the head. “Jesus..” I whined, my hand flying up to grip the headboard as my breath increased.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” I swallowed, getting closer to my climax. I groaned out into the air, shuddering as I came on my chest.

Quickly wiping it off, I laid back against the Egyptian silk and breathed out. 

Night off well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> you should follow me on tumblr (stopcalums) and twitter (@samurotts) xx i take requests!


End file.
